The liquid crystal display devices in the present market are all powered by external sources. AC utility power is transformed and converted into a lower voltage DC power, and then is input to the liquid crystal display device for direct usage or is stored in a battery of the device.
With the global warming effects being stronger, an energy-saving function for an electronic device has become more important, and energy-saving designs for products are in urgent need. It has been considered to power a liquid crystal display using any kinds of energy-saving means. However, liquid crystal display devices in the present market are still unable to meet such requirement.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an energy saving type touch-controlled liquid crystal display device to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.